


Piccoli ed Effimeri

by ImJustMi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustMi/pseuds/ImJustMi
Summary: "Sappiamo che i petali dei fiori un giorno cadranno, eppure non riusciamo a distogliere lo sguardo".Dal loro primo incontro, Ryūsei resta affascinato da Aoi, un ragazzo solitario con cui sembra non avere nulla in comune. Ma presto tra i due nasce un'amicizia destinata a segnare in modo indelebile le vite di entrambi.Piccoli ed Effimeri è una storia di amicizia, di incomprensioni, di amore e di incertezze, scritta per cercare di mostrare le migliaia di sfaccettature che possono avere le nostre emozioni, nonostante il nostro essere piccoli ed effimeri, come dei bellissimi fiori.Tratto dal testo:«Non credo siano così male, se sono di plastica non appassiscono, puoi tenerle per sempre. Sì, le rose fresche sono belle, ma dopo poco non ti resta altro che uno stelo secco, non credo che regalare qualcosa di eterno sia banale o sopravvalutato.»«Ma se non puoi apprezzarne l'odore, vederle sbocciare lentamente e poi appassire, se non riesci ad andare oltre ciò che appare, allora è meglio che anche l'eternità finisca in fretta.»





	Piccoli ed Effimeri

Ascolti consigliati: Sun -Sleeping At Last; North -Sleeping At Last.

* * *

##    
**Prima ancora di cominciare**

_We know the flowers’ petals will fall someday,_  
_and yet we’re still entranced by them._

-Natsume Yuujinchou, 5x11

 

La prima volta che ci incontrammo durò solo un attimo, giusto il tempo che i miei occhi incrociassero i suoi. La ricordavo quasi come un sogno, uno di quelli che sembrano veri, o che vorresti che lo fossero, uno di quei sogni che non dimentichi perché sembra quasi un ricordo di qualcosa che hai vissuto davvero. Sì, quel primo incontro lo collocavo nella mia mente in quel sottile spazio tra i sogni e i ricordi, tra la realtà e l'immaginazione. Uno sguardo aveva dato inizio a tutto, anche se poi lui aveva continuato a camminare dritto, a passo svelto, come se niente fosse mentre io mi ero fermato, impassibile, inerme, senza speranze, davanti a quel misero contatto che mi aveva fatto desiderare di più, che mi aveva lasciato senza parole, mi aveva lasciato più di quanto chiunque avesse mai fatto. La prima volta che ci incontrammo durò solo un attimo, e con la sua schiena che si allontanava, si confondeva, spariva, in quella via affollata finì qualcosa che non era neanche mai iniziato. Eppure nei suoi occhi scuri, nel suo sguardo -dio, in quello sguardo rassegnato - c'era qualcosa che mi aveva impedito di concentrarmi su tutto il resto per le due settimane successive, come una mosca che continuava a volarmi davanti agli occhi e a ronzarmi nelle orecchie quando non potevo vederla. Ma poi lo studio, il lavoro part-time, il club scolastico, le amicizie, l'amore, e una serie di cose spensero anche quella piccola scintilla che sembrava poter scatenare l'inferno in terra.

Se solo avessi potuto rivederlo anche una sola volta, pensavo, gli avrei dimostrato che anche i miei occhi erano degni di essere visti, gli avrei dimostrato che anche io potevo incantarlo proprio come lui aveva fatto con me.

La prima volta che ci incontrammo durò soltanto un attimo.

Le luci suggestive del festival di inizio anno, le innumerevoli bancarelle che attiravano persone di ogni genere ed età, le chiacchiere e le risate, i profumi, tutto cessò, si spense, tacque al suo passaggio. Se i suoi occhi non avessero incrociato i miei lo avrei dimenticato subito, sarebbe diventato solo una delle tante persone che quella sera erano lì, non lo avrei notato nemmeno, forse. Se quella notte i suoi occhi ai miei occhi non avessero urlato più forte della musica, delle voci, nessun altro lo avrebbe sentito, ma allora perché proprio io?

Un'altra possibilità, fu tutto ciò che chiesi nella prima visita dell'anno al tempio. 

L'ultima volta che ci incontrammo, invece, fu esattamente come tutte le volte precedenti, le parole fredde, il mio sorriso triste, il suo sguardo rassegnato. Non c'era più molto da dire e a lui non era mai piaciuto aspettare. Mi aveva detto già altre volte che avrei dovuto smettere di venire, ma per me era impossibile convivere con il pensiero di non stargli accanto ogni volta che potevo finché potevo, perciò continuavo ad andare, e lo avrei fatto per sempre. Fuori pioveva e a lui la pioggia non era mai piaciuta, perché lo rendeva triste, perché gli sembrava tutto più grigio, più difficile. E quando pioveva strappargli un sorriso era sempre complicato, quasi come se la pioggia gli facesse provare dolore fisicamente, e non c'era ombrello che potesse proteggerlo. Se fosse arrivata la primavera chissà se le cose sarebbero andate diversamente.

L'ultima volta che ci incontrammo non doveva essere l'ultima, è per questo che, almeno io, ne sono sicuro, non piansi. Non ebbi il tempo di elaborare, non riuscii a realizzare che se ne fosse andato, perché solo ventiquattro ore prima eravamo insieme e poi era sparito, dissolto, volatilizzato, come se non fosse nemmeno mai esistito. Avrei voluto poter fare di più, avrei voluto essere in grado di fare di più invece di lasciare che gli eventi mi scivolassero addosso come la pioggia di quel giorno sopra i tetti spioventi delle case, avrei voluto che mi lasciasse la libertà di scegliere. Avrei dovuto essere più attento, ma la sua partenza mi lasciò così spiazzato che non riuscii mai a reagire davvero. Invece lui, che sapeva sin dall'inizio, quante lacrime deve aver versato, di notte con il volto celato dal buio, tra i singhiozzi soffocati nella mano? Quanto deve avergli fatto male? Quanto deve essersi fatto male, quando mi ha voltato le spalle facendomi perdere la bussola e poi continuando per la sua strada, e ogni volta che cercava di avvisarmi inutilmente?  
E se invece non gli fosse importato niente? Mi sembrava di non conoscerlo affatto, di non averlo mai capito davvero in tutti quegli anni, e in fondo, lo sapevo, era così.  
A volte le parole soltanto non bastano ma spesso sono del tutto insufficienti, vorrei averlo capito prima.  
D'altronde era scritto nei suoi occhi, lo urlavano i suoi gesti, tutto di lui lo diceva tranne la bocca, e io sono stato troppo cieco, o forse semplicemente non volevo capirlo.

Anche se ci fossimo avvicinati, anche se fossimo diventati inseparabili, anche se ci fossimo innamorati, sì, lui lo sapeva, era finita prima ancora di cominciare.  
  
 

* * *

  
NdA: Ho questa storia nel cassetto da un bel po' ormai, quindi voglio provare a pubblicarla per capire cos'altro ancora posso migliorare e se a qualcuno potrebbe effettivamente interessare. Vi chiedo quindi per favore di lasciare una recensione se vi va, bella o brutta che sia per aiutarmi nella stesura e motivarmi a portarla finalmente a termine. Grazie se siete arrivati fino a qui.


End file.
